


Signed for me now

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senor yine rapor imzalamaktan sıkılmıştır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed for me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



            James ofisinde oturmuş, yarım saat önce görevlinin getirdiği raporları imzalıyorken, imza işini de ona bırakmasının neden mümkün olmadığını mırıldanır. Görevli sessizce gülümser ama yorumda bulunmazken, sarışın Senor artık raporları okumayı bırakmış, hızla imzalamaya devam eder.

 “ Hayır, evrenin sahibi benim, imza atmak istemiyorum.”

            James mızırdanmaya devam ederken kapı açılır ve Opal içeri girer.

 “ Yine imza atma meselesi mi?”

            Görevli gülümseyerek ona başını sallarken, Opal ilerleyip imza atan adamın elini tutar. James bakışlarını ona kaldırıp gülümsediğinde, Opal kalemi alıp kalan raporları hızla imzalar. Kalemi bırakıp James’in önünden eğilip uzanarak kalemlikteki favorisi olan kalemi alıp doğrulur ve odadan çıkar.

            James genç kadının imzaladığı raporları da diğer yığının üstüne koyarak Görevli’ye uzatır. Görevli raporları almış, hızla birkaç noktaya göz gezdirirken, Senor’un mavi gözleri onu izliyor. Kahverengi saçlı adamın dik duruşu, dikkati, enerjisi ona her zamankinden daha yoğun ve tanıdık geliyor içinden Aden’a bir teşekkür gönderir. Görevli gözlerini Senor’a kaldırmış, onu inceleyen adamın bakışlarından düşüncelere daldığını fark etmiş, ona biraz daha zaman verir. Mavi gözlü Senor kendine geldiğinde Görevli’yle göz göze olduğunu fark eder.

 “ Sende Aden’ın enerjisini hissedebiliyorum.”

 “ Jaali evrene dağıldığında, benim gibi ona ait olanlara da enerjisi geçti Senor. Daha önce hissetmediğiniz bir enerjim olmasının sebebi bu.”

            James sormadığı, ama soracağı soruya cevap almış olmasıyla gülümser. Bu genç adam Senor’un her zamanki gibi dile getirmediklerini bile cevaplayabiliyor, artık imza da atabilecek seviyededir. James masasındaki ekrana tıklayarak imza yetkisini Görevli’ye geçirip ekran kalemiyle bir imza atar.

            Elinde tabletiyle karşısında duran Görevli, tabletine gelen bildirime tıklayarak yeni onayı görür. Gülümseyerek onay üzerinde yeni düzenlemeler yaparak yeniden onay tuşuna basar. James gözlerini masadaki ekranda beliren yeni bildiriye indirir.

 “ Görevli’nin imza atma yetkisi sadece 7. Seviyedeki durumlara kadar sınırlıdır. 7. Seviye ve üst seviyelerde imza yetkisi 1. Başkan Senor James William Sinclair’a aittir.

                                                                                                                       İmza: J. William Sinclair. “

            Mavi gözlü Senor gülümseyerek yeni onaya ekran kalemiyle imzasını atar. Görevli tabletine düşen yeni onayı, Ortak Köprü sistemlerine iletirken, kahverengi gözlerini Senor’una kaldırıp başıyla selam verip dışarı çıkar.


End file.
